ArchAngel
by HanaAsakura20
Summary: Zidane and Dagger reunite, but the group has another adventure when a new evil threatens Gaia...
1. Reunion

FINAL FANTASY IX: Arch-Angel

--------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

She hugged him as if her life depended on him. "How did you survive?" she asked him.

He smiled, "I didn't have a choice. I had to live. I wanted to come home to you... So,I sang your song..."

Garnet held onto Zidane tightly as the crowd around her continued to applaud and celebrate. Everyone was there...except for Vivi. Shortly before her 17th birthday, she had received the news that Vivi, the young black mage that had gone with them on their quest had "stopped". Now, the only connection they all had to Vivi was his many and very energetic son's...Vivi's sons...

She smiled turning to look at everyone, then realized about her necklace. She had dropped it, when she ran down the steps to see Zidane. She gave him another hug, and ran into the crowd, where her crystal necklace lay on the pavement. She picked it up. The strap on it was broken, but she didn't care.

i"It doesn't matter..."/i

She held onto it, and ran back to Zidane. "Zidane? What happened? After you left, what happened?"

Zidane ran his fingers through the back of his hair. He didn't want to talk about it, that was for sure. Kuja's death hit him kind of hard.

i"Oh man...This is gonna get complicated..."/i

But, he didn't have time to think, at least not before everyone else began to crowd around them. Eiko, Freya, Amarant, Steiner, and everyone else began heckling Zidane to talk about what happened.

"Zidane! What happened? Are you ok?" Eiko asked, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I..."

"You sure took your time," Amarant said.

"I know..."

"Where were you? Her Majesty was worried Zidane!" Steiner yelled.

"Rusty, give me a-"

"You've missed a lot Z-"

"Ok. I get the picture, guys! I didn't get back fast enough. Sorry. It's just...I went back to help Kuja, and we ended up getting almost creamed to death by the Iifa Tree. I made it back, but..."

"Kuja didn't..." Amarant finished. Zidane nodded.

"I couldn't save him. And he said he regretted what he did. At least I could be there with him until the end. So, he didn't have to die alone. That's what friends do."

"And this is the guy who tried to destroy Gaia and destroyed Terra, right?" Amarant replied.

"Yes, but it was the noble thing to do Zidane!" Steiner said.

Zidane started to feel the queasyness in his stomach go back to normal. "Yeah, it was. It was the right thing to do, and I don't regret it. So, exactly how much have I missed?" Eiko sighed, as Garnet smiled.

"Not too much," she replied.

Just then, Zidane's comrades, Blank, Cinna, Marcus, and Ruby came to join him.

"Giving out autographs, Zidane?" Blank asked.

Zidane grinned, "Haha...just catching up."

"I'll say..." Cinna replied. Blank started to laugh.

"Let it go you two, "Marcus said.

"Hey, Zidane! Someone over in the crowd wants to see you," Cinna said. Zidane stretched.

"I'm tired, though. Performing makes you tired. I'll see 'em later," he replied.

"Zidane, ya'll as lazy as a blind mule," Ruby said.

"Thanks, Ruby, but I'll take the compliments later..."

"Are you ok, Zidane? You're sure acting weird..." Eiko said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired, that's all. I'm gonna go take a snooze. See you guys later."

Zidane walked into the Prima Vista and closed the door behind him. Everyone just stared.

"W-what's going on with Zidane? This isn't like him!" Eiko said.

"Maybe it's just an off day for the guy. He's been through heck..." Amarant said.

"That's not what I mean! Hmph! Nincumpoop!" Eiko replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kids..." Amarant muttered.


	2. Sorrow

CHAPTER 2

Zidane walked down into the hold of the theater ship. He hadn't felt well since he left the Iifa Tree, but he didn't want the others to know. Especially Garnet. He didn't want to see her go through anymore emotional suffering. She had received more than her share in a lifetime.

Garnet couldn't take it anymore. She had to know if Zidane was alright. She clutched the necklace in her hand, but then at that point, again, it meant nothing to her.

"Eiko, could you hold this for a second?" she asked the purple-haired little summoner.

"Sure Dagger! Are you gonna make sure Zidane's ok? He's not himself, you know."

"I know," Garnet replied, "He's been very odd since he returned from the Iifa Tree. I'm going to go check up on him."

"Why do you always worry about everyone but yourself, Dagger?" Eiko replied, putting her hands on your hips. "The world revolves around you, too!"

Garnet looked down, and began walking to the inside of the ship.

i"I hope he's ok. This isn't like Zidane. But, he's always been there for me...And now, it's my turn to be there for him..."/i

A body drifted in the water.

i"How I got this far, I don't know. It's a miracle I even ended up this far..."/i

It was very tired, and weak, but somehow, it managed to keep itself alive...

i"I should have died...a long time ago...Why..? Why not...? I was supposed to die..."/i

The body had floated far and had finally drifted up into the Alexandria harbor. It was almost dead. It wouldn't live to see the sunrise. It was sure of it. It's head rested against a piece of driftwood in the black, cold water. The only thing that lit up the night was the pale moonlight shining down on it. But, it wasn't as pale as the body. It's conciousness was fading in and out, and it's vision was becoming blurred. Just then, it heard footsteps approaching its dying, soaked body. Someone was coming...Maybe it didn't have to die after all...but it deserved to die. There was no repetenence for its sins.

Beatrix walked down to the harbor, patrolling Alexandria. Even after everything that had happened before, she still was uneasy.

I"So much has happened. It all feels just like yesterday...Kuja...The Queen...Alexandria being destroyed...still...I can't reflect on the past...protecting the Queen is what I need to focus on! I can't let past burdens affect me...What...is that...?I

She was looking at a body, lying in the water on the side of the harbor. Whoever it was, looked dead. She approached the body, and took a closer look, then gasped...

/I"Oh my God...So, you are alive..."I

Zidane sat in the strategy room of the Prima Vista. He had felt empty since Kuja died...Like a part of him had died as well. He had only known the good side of Kuja for a few seconds, and that was enough to hit him hard. He sat, alone, in the room with the door closed, staring at the table with his arms folded. The door slowly opened, and Dagger walked in.

"Zidane? Are you alright? Please...Talk to me..." she said, with worry in her eyes.

Zidane looked up, and finally got up the courage to tell her what happened. "Kuja...died...in the Iifa Tree. I was there, with his last moments with him. He was able find a way for me to escape when the roots smashed into the Iifa Tree. But...he didn't make it...And, I feel guilty for it. Dammit! I should've been the one! Not him...He should've gotten a second chance! Dammit..."

Dagger put her hand on his shoulder, "But, you did the right thing...Zidane...you did the right thing..."

"The right thing? I let him die! You call that right?" he said. Tears burned his eyes, and suddenly, Dagger pulled Zidane close to him, wrapping her arms around him. She wiped the tears from his eyes.

"But...this is how he would want it to be..."

Zidane looked at Dagger, then he felt warmth inside of him. He felt a smile come upon his face, "Yeah, I suppose so...Thanks, Dagger. You're a great friend."

"I'm a great girlfriend," she corrected, then laughed.

"G-Girlfriend! Dagger! Wow...Awww, Dagger...You do love me..." and wrapped his arms around her. Dagger hugged him, passionately.

"Come on, Zidane. Let's go home."


End file.
